Misaki Sakurada
* Misaki-chan (by Hikari Sakurada) |Gender = Female |Age = * 13-14 (Anime) * 15-16 * 17 |Birthday = May |Hair Color = Pink |Eye Color = Green |Status = Active |Affiliations = * Unnamed Middle School (Formerly) * Royal Sakuraka High School * Sakurada Family |Occupation = * Princess * Student (Student council president; middle school) |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older brother) * Kanade Sakurada (Older sister) * Akane Sakurada (Older sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Younger twin brother) * Hikari Sakurada (younger Sister) * Teru Sakurada (Younger brother) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Uncles) * Misaki's clones (Clones) |Power = All for One |First Appearance (Manga) = * Chapter 1 (Cameo) * Chapter 2 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Eriko Matsui |Voice Eng = Jad Saxton }} is the fifth child and the fourth daughter of the royal Sakurada family. Her power allows her to make up to seven clones of herself, but she feels inferior to them because they all have specialties while she doesn't excel in anything. However, after being especially supported by her twin Haruka, Misaki decides to become king in the election for the nine Sakurada siblings to become the successor of their father. She is one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion ''series. Appearance Misaki is a young teenage-girl with average build and height. She is very similar to her mother in terms of appearance, having the same eye and face shape, as well as similar hair colors. She has straight, baby-pink colored hair, usually seen being pulled into a high pony tail with a black hair clip, and when she (rarely) has her hair down, it reaches her upper back. She has bright, green-colored eyes, and a fair and light complexion. Misaki is usually seen in her school uniform, which consist of a white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue trimmings at the sleeves, a dark-blue necktie with a yellow tie hanging from it, a dark blue skirt, along with mid-length white stockings and brown loafers. She is seen with casual clothes at home and dresses at parties and ceremonies. Personality Misaki possesses a hard working and kind character, and a girl who always helps others. However, she is rather average in the face of her specialized talent clones. This makes her see herself as a burden, a very "normal" person in comparison to her clones and older sisters. Misaki also feels as she's inferior to her clones, and is often self-deprecating. She is also rather lonesome, as people see her as helpful because of her clones and not what she does. She calls on her clones for company (which they don't appreciate) and as an outlet for her worries and complaints. Despite feeling inferior to her clones, her clones cares deeply for Misaki and will listen to her and cheer her up when she needs it. And after receiving words from Haruka about how there's nothing wrong being "normal" and that he likes her just the way she is, Misaki becomes very touched and starts cheering up; agreeing to help out at interviews and claiming that her clones are hopeless without her at times. Misaki is also very caring, as she can't stand by and watch someone who needs help, and she does things for other's sake and not her own. Misaki has also been described as a girl who is able to express things about everyone objectively, and she knows how to socialize. She is on good terms with people in her school and they see Misaki and her clones as very reliable. Because her siblings are busy with club activities, Misaki takes care of doing an interview they are scheduled to attend. To her, this seems like a simple task and not as important as the work her clones accomplish. However, according to Haruka, Misaki's personality can change drastically sometimes, often after receiving interviews as she feels like people thinks that's the only thing she's good at. She also feels like she's living in the shadows of her older siblings, often hearing other people talking about them being known for their high achievements. This makes her upset and often talks about these matters to her twin Haruka, whom she shares a room with. She can be moody and stubborn sometimes, but as well as very determined in the election, especially after receiving support from Haruka. Misaki cares deeply for Haruka, and after hearing what qualities she has to become king from him, she claims that she'll try to become king with his help. Exactly because of Haruka, Misaki's devotion to becoming king has increased as she doesn't want to let him down. Though finding it hard to live up to everyone's expectations, Haruka mentioned that Misaki is a person who strives to live up to expectations. But Misaki can be quick to give up after seeing how hard her siblings work in the election, but she always snaps out of this thanks to Haruka. Background Misaki is the sixth child of the king, Souichirou Sakurada, and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada, making her a part of the royal Sakurada family. It is not much known about Misaki's background, but it is mentioned that she had short hair and was often compared to Haruka. While Haruka had his own struggles, Misaki; regardless of what she did, always produced results beyond average, while her clones excelled at their things. Plot Misaki is a 14-year old girl and a middle school student at the beginning of series. At first, it wasn't clear why Misaki wanted to become King, and her clones also complained why they hadn't started campaigning when everyone else did. However, Misaki didn't have an actual reason to become king, she just wanted to become one so she could help the citizens. However, after learning Haruka’s wish to be the king’s adviser, Misaki is even more determined to become king so that she can have him by her side, so she won't betray his confidence in her. Haruka writes speeches for her, but after taking notice of everyone’s hard work, Misaki decides to take control of her campaign and win it for herself. With a renewed spirit, Misaki joins the fevered campaign aiming to reach the top. Despite being noted to be like her clones manager, the people who borrow her clones in her school for club activities are deeply grateful to Misaki, and thinks that she is a very kind girl who always helps them out. For this, she gets votes from them in the election. And despite many people cheering for her, Misaki always knew that it would a battle between Aoi, Kanade, Akane, and Shuu for the throne. But with Haruka by her side, Misaki doesn't want to give up until the end. After her brother Shuu got elected as the new king, she became the middle school student council president along with her clones, with Haruka at her side as a student council secretary. She later enrolls at Royal Sakuraka High School with Haruka, though they are put in different classes. Power Misaki's power is called , which allows her to multiply herself up to seven times, which all represent aspects of her personality and the seven deadly sins. They have their own specialties and are often asked to help out with clubs. This is common reason why Misaki brings out her clones, the other being having meetings about the campaign, calling it "Misaki Summit". Misaki's clones include: * - Clone of Sloth * - Clone of Gluttony * - Clone of Avarice * - Clone of Envy * - Clone of Pride * - Clone of Lust * - Clone of Wrath Relationships Haruka Sakurada As twins, Misaki shares a very strong and deep bond with Haruka, and she cares deeply for him and vice-versa. They share a room, so Misaki often ends up talking about her concerns to him, and they are also almost always seen with each other. As Misaki always feel down due to feeling very "average" compared to her clones and sisters, she always ends up getting encouraged by Haruka, as he said that Misaki is special just the way she is, making her more cheerful and determined. Misaki has been encouraged by Haruka many times and each time Misaki has felt better. Misaki was also upset by the fact thinking her older sister were putting themselves before the citizens, but Haruka stood up for them and proved Misaki wrong. But it is later revealed that Misaki doesn't get worked up because of her "thoughtless" older sister, but because Haruka stood up for them. According to her clones, Misaki doesn't have a strong sense of justice, but jealousy, as she only wants to become "number 1" in Haruka's eyes. When she realized that even though she's been criticizing her older sisters, her reason to become king is just as "selfish". In the royal campaign, Haruka is the main motivation for Misaki to become king so she can have him by her side. Misaki also thought that if she became king, Haruka would've acknowledged her as number one before their older sisters. And though almost being convinced by herself that she's not suited to become king, she is once again encouraged by Haruka as he said that she's the one most fit to become king. Upon hearing this, Misaki made up her mind to strive becoming king, as she doesn't want to betray his feelings and therefore tries her hardest after this, since he has faith in her. This means that Misaki has deep feelings for Haruka. Shaura, her Clone of Lust, has also mentioned while she cuddled up to Haruka that she is only doing what Misaki's true feelings are telling her to do. Misaki even blushes when she hears Haruka encouraging her like no one else does, and she also blushed when he was close to saying that he liked people like her. It is therefore heavily implied that Misaki has romantic feelings for Haruka even as her twin. When she found out that Haruka was about to enroll at another high school than her (which was later changed), she was extremely sad and stated that she didn't care about anyone but him. Misaki is also very devoted to him, as she didn't see any point in becoming king if Haruka didn't want her to become one. In the past, Haruka was often compared to Misaki as one of "Misaki's worst clones". Haruka disliked this as they were very alike (having the same short hair at the time) and tried to stand out in some way. But Misaki was always fully aware of how he didn't like being compared to her, so she grew out her hair to look different from Haruka, despite thinking it was troublesome; however, as all she wanted was to be with Haruka. In their high school days, Misaki even wanted to continue sharing rooms with Haruka even in their second year. However, Haruka was against this idea as Angelica was staying over and it was a good opportunity to separate them since they are older, much to Misaki's dismay. They are also in different classes in high school. Clones Misaki always brings up her clones when she needs to talk with them about the about the campaign, or club activities for school. She also brings them out to listen to her and her complaints, which they sometimes don't appreciate but as a part of Misaki, they always listen to what Misaki has to say. Misaki feels like she's inferior to her clones since they all have specialties unlike her. She feels down when people note that she is like her clones manager. Misaki can get jealous of them from time to time, but she claims that they are hopeless without her either way. However, Misaki cares for her clones and vice-versa, as her clones mentioned that they're all a part of Misaki. Akane Sakurada As sisters, Misaki and Akane share a close bond as Misaki often does interviews in the place of Akane due to her shyness. Before, Misaki got upset and slightly jealous of her older sisters (Akane included), but this issue was later resolved. In the manga, Misaki was depicted as being jealous when Akane got too close to Haruka as well. However, as Akane is an older sister to Misaki, she will help her when she is feeling down and she has mentioned that ever since she and Haruka have been born, she kept a close eye on them as their older sister. Though not shown at first, Misaki is also very affectionate with Akane and will hug her when she says things that encourages her. She states that any food she makes is delicious. Misaki calls Akane "Aka-nee" or "onee-chan". Hikari Sakurada Misaki cares for Hikari, though she notes that Hikari has always been a little air-headed. When something doesn't go as planned for Hikari, Misaki will support and ensure her that there'll always be a next time. Satsuki Sakurada Misaki loves her mother very much and believes in her words. When Satsuki praises her children, Misaki becomes quite "flattered". Satsuki knows that even though being overshadowed by her siblings, Misaki is, in fact, a very considerate and great girl, to which she comments that her mother really understands her. Gallery misakii.png|Misaki's anime character design clones.jpg|Misaki's clones misaki-profile.jpg misaki2.jpg misaki and clones.jpg|Misaki, her clones and Haruka having an discussion misaki hug.jpg|Misaki hugging mini Akane misaki4.jpg misaki3.jpg misaki and haruka.jpg Trivia * Although Misaki is stated to be younger than Haruka Sakurada in the manga and official website, she is mentioned to be the older twin in the anime. * Misaki is depicted having blue eyes in first two volumes in the manga. ** In the third volume, it is changed to green like in the anime. * The king Misaki looks up to is ''Justinian I. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Female